


A Dish Served Cold

by DanieXJ



Series: Lion and Mouse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke is a memory for some, and for some they've just woken up from thirty years of nothingness. But, there are as always grudges, and someone wants to start a war. Who will side with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No, no, no, no and no...”

“But Mommmm....”

Regina stared down at Henry with what he still jokingly referred to as his Mom’s ‘evil eye’. “Did Emma say yes already?”

Henry glanced over at Emma, then shook his head. “No-- but, please Mom? Having Maine would be... it would-- uh-- teach me responsibility and stuff, you know?”

Regina put her hands on her hips, “You’ve named him? After where we used to live?” Henry shrugged, “Okay, okay-- you can have your dog.”

Henry wrapped his Mom in a bone crushing hug, “Thank you, thank you.” He went over to Emma and did the same thing, “Thank you Emma...”

Regina gave him a gentle shove, “Go, go... tell your friends.”

He rushed out the door, but they did hear a mumble as he left, “Not a brother or sister but it’ll--”

Regina blew out a breath, “Should I have given in?”

Emma chuckled, “On the bright side. No leash laws, so we don’t have to walk it or pick up its crap.”

Regina glanced out the window that looked towards the Kingdom’s far off castle. A two day ride. “It was Snow’s idea wasn’t it.”

“Ah, yeah-- but, I didn’t let him say yes or bring it home with him. So, we need to go get it.”

“It?”

Emma shrugged, “I didn’t look to see if the puppy Henry attached to first was a boy or girl, so it’ll be an it ‘til we see how it pees I guess.”

Regina rolled her eyes and draped her arms over Emma’s shoulders and Emma put hers around Regina’s waist. “Such a sweet talker. So, you’re going back already?”

Emma tightened her grip, pulling the former Queen closer. “Come with us. A family trip, Happily Ever After style.”

“Maleficent--”

Emma shook her head, “Isn’t anywhere near powerful enough to breach your protection spells around the Kingdom yet. And the Dwarves are here to deal with anything on horse or foot, not to mention the detachment of the Royal Army that you grumble about every day. Our trip will only be four or five days,” Emma paused and held Regina’s gaze, she could feel the dark haired woman starting to pull away just a bit. “You don’t have to see her, or him. Visit Phelan and Ruby, Sidney.” Regina made a face, “Okay, not Sidney.”

“No.”

Emma nodded, took a step back and turned towards where her bags sat, “Okay. But, I won’t leave until tomorrow.”

“Emma...”

Emma turned, “I know that you and Snow will never get along. I’m not being passive aggressive, honest. You don’t want to go, so I will go.”

“Without Henry?”

Emma nodded, “Without Henry.”

“He’s going to love that.” Emma returned to Regina’s side and kissed the back of her hand. “We promised no lies, no secrets. If I were pissed that you didn’t want to go, I would tell you.”

Regina paused, then asked the question, “What did you trade for my life.”

Emma shook her head and took her hand away, “Except for that.”

Regina caught Emma’s arm before she could leave the room and spun her around, “I should be dead, I killed more people than... why aren’t I? Please. I have the right to know.”

Emma shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I need to go make sure the horse is ready for tomorrow. I’ll try to do the trip in three days.” And left the house.

Regina slapped her hand against the wall and waved it when it stung. “Damnit.”

oOOOOo

“I hearby call this War Council to order.”

Maleficent sat at the end of a rectangular table. To her right sat a young looking man with brown hair and a scar across his face. To her left sat an older man with a buzz cut wearing quite the poofy and intricate outfit.

Next to the young man with the scar sat a young woman in a light blue dress with long red hair pulled back and quite the sour look on her face.

And, next to the older man sat a woman with dark hair and green skin.

“First, we’ll introduce ourselves.”

The young man laughed a bitter laugh, “We’re children now?”

Maleficent gripped the young man’s hand with her own, slowly squeezing. “You are what-- I-- say you will be Baelfire.”

The young man stared daggers at Maleficent, then yanked his hand away from her and spoke to the others at the table. “I’m Baelfire and I fear nothing. That is all you need to know.”

The older man puffed up, “I am the Sheriff of Nottingham, but I will be Sheriff in all the lands.”

Everyone looked to the red head who shook her head, “Belle.”

Baelfire raised an eyebrow, “That’s it, no sob story? Someone broke your nail?”

“Not one that you need to know you child.”

The final woman at the table spoke softer than the rest had, “I am Elphaba. I am from a place-- far from here where--” She shook her head and looked down at her hands, “I was under attack. I spelled myself away so those hunting me would think I had died. I was tired... I’ve been tired for years, but that girl and those shoes...” She inclined her head towards Maleficent, “Maleficent has made me feel welcome and...”

The Sheriff of Nottingham interrupted Elphaba, “Why have you gathered us all here.”

“So that we can rule all these lands in Happily Ever After.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “Is that all. More impressive women than you have tried.”

A noise came from the back of Maleficent’s throat, “She will NOT be spoken about. No. I will have her throne, and all the thrones in the land, and if you all want to be at my side, and serve under me I welcome it.”

Belle frowned, “Don’t really care. As long as I get to kill the Queen.”

Elphaba frowned, “Snow White?”

Belle’s lip curled, “Regina.”

“Oh.. I thought...”

The Sheriff of Nottingham inclined his head, “I am in, as long as I am appointed the Sheriff.”

Maleficent nodded, “Yes. And you Baelfire.”

“The head of the one who killed my father.”

Maleficent put a hand on the back of her black unicorn and smiled a smile with no happiness in it. “Then it’s settled. Tomorrow, we start.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina watched Emma sleep. True to her word Emma had said nothing more about all of them going to Snow and James’ castle. Even so it had been on Regina’s mind since the suggestion had been made. She hadn’t slept much and so she’d had time to think and had come up with a counter offer. But, offering it would involve waking Emma up and Regina didn’t want to do that, not right away.

Since she and Emma had gotten together Regina had wondered off and on if a lot of the reason she’d fallen in love with Emma was because of Henry, because she was Henry’s birth mother. But then every time she watched Emma sleep, or laugh, or they-- debated-- something, or made love, she realized she didn’t care why she’d fallen in love with Emma Snow, she was just glad that she had.

“Damn, I’ve lost my edge.”

Emma rolled onto her side and mumbled, “Yep, total softie--”

Regina hurfed, “And how long have you been awake?”

“Long enough,” Emma yawned, “the way you were staring at me I thought...”

Regina slid down on the bed and put her head next to Emma’s on the pillow, “Just us. We go, not Henry. He stays here with Grumpy and the boys and we go get Maine.”

“Why?”

Regina bristled, “I have to have a reason?”” Emma brushed a lock of Regina’s newly shorter hair from her forehead. Regina had won that fight and hacked her hair into about the same doo as she’d had in Storybrooke. Emma didn’t blink as the silence lengthened and finally Regina gave in, “Fine. Fine. This whole time we’ve been together everything has revolved around Henry. What if he is all we have.”

Emma kissed Regina, “Pretty sure Henry hasn’t been there for all of it--”

“Em-- I’m being serious.”

Emma shook her head, then scooted over and laid it on Regina’s shoulder, “What I feel for you has nothing to do with what I feel for Henry. Both are love, but trust me, two totally different loves. But-- just us, I’d like that.” She closed her eyes and Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, “‘course, I’d prefer a hotel in Boston or a nice B and B in Portland, but, the forest ground’ll have to do.”

“An inn-- I do happen to know an inn between there and here.”

Emma made an Mmmm noise, “Good. So are you gonna tell Henry he doesn’t get to go, or am I?”

oOOOOo

“She will say no.”

Snow brushed the horse’s mane slowly and methodically as she listened to her husband. “Perhaps.”

James paced one way, then the other, all nervous energy. “We have powers at our borders and, and, we have to trust that Regina will not turn them on us. They were friends before. She and Maleficent.”

Snow was the calm to James’ storm. A bit of a role reversal for them. “Do you trust your daughter?”

James stopped in his tracks, “I don’t know her. Because she’s never here-- she’s with Regina. We could...”

Snow put down the brush and approached her husband, cutting him off, “No. We’ll let her be.” She took his hand and put it on her very pregnant belly. “Take a breath James. We have bigger things to worry about. And, it will all turn out alright.”

James grumbled, “Maleficent breathing down our necks. Gruff making a ruckus in the dungeons, Regina keeping my daughter and grandson from me.”

Snow cleared her throat and draped her arms over his shoulders. “Am I your property too My King?”

James opened and closed his mouth and shook his head, “You know I did not mean it like that Snow. Is it so wrong to want to know my daughter?”

“Of course not, but, there’s time.”

James blew out a breath and leaned his forehead against his wife’s. “That is what we thought when we got married, when you were pregnant with Emma. There is never enough time darling. Never...”

Snow closed her eyes, “There will be this time.”

A throat cleared and both King and Queen looked up, “King James, Queen Snow White, you have a visitor in the grand room. She’s quite.... pink.”

oOOOOo

Baelfire regarded Elphaba as she sat on the window seat in Maleficent’s castle’s library. “You’re a witch, right?” Elphaba nodded. “Then why in the world are you still green? Can’t you reverse the curse or spell or whatever was done to you?”

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, schooling her features, pushing down her anger, then turned to face Baelfire. “You’re Maleficent’s right hand, why haven’t you asked her to remove your scar.”

They both stood there. Neither moving. Belle entered the room glanced from one to the other and rolled her eyes. “You two should get a room.”

That seemed to snap out of herself, “There is only one I have ever loved. And since I am here, it will never happen.” With that she wrapped her shawl around her and left the room.

Maleficent’s castle was in the mountains and so while it was still mild in the Happily Ever After kingdom below, it had snowed the night before on the mountain.

She shivered a bit as she walked. Other than her shawl she only wore a simple dark blue dress. The other thing, the one that she’d been wearing when she ‘died’ had been heavier than it looked. Not to mention, Maleficent had cornered the market in the castle on impressive dresses. Elphaba had power, she didn’t need to make herself uncomfortable as well.

Her life had tumbled out of control at some point and she’d never been able to get it back on track, so, she would go back to simple for a bit. Good evil. Love hate. Maleficent vs. those in Happily Ever After. They had taken something from her, though Elphaba wasn’t quite sure what. She’d help Maleficent take back what was hers. Simple.

She shivered again.

oOOOOo

“Not fair, it’s not FAIR!”

“Life’s not fair Henry.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Emma. “You sound like Mom. Why can’t I go?”

Regina sat down in front of Henry and put her hands on his knees, “There’s no answer other than because we say so Henry.” He pouted, but didn’t speak. “When we get back we’ll have Maine with us.”

Henry turned his back on Regina, “Unless you convince Emma not to bring him back while you’re... travelling.”

“Henry.” He didn’t move, “Henry Mills-- look at me this instant young man.”

Henry turned, a frown on his face, “What?”

Regina scooted forward, “We will be back, both of us...”

“All three of you. Maine too.”

Regina inclined her head, “All three. Yes.” Henry paused, then got up off his chair and hugged Regina. Regina wrapped his arms around him and they stayed that way for a minute. Finally he let go. “I get to stay with Grumpy?”

“Yes.”

“Yay...”

Emma chuckled and Regina cleared her throat, “Doc will be there too.”

Henry shrugged, still smiling, “That’s okay. Are you guys going now, or tomorrow.”

“Now...”

Henry hugged Emma around the waist and she ruffled his hair, “Just like that huh?”

Henry smirked and shrugged, “Guess I’m just adaptable huh?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Not the word I’d use. Be good for the guys, okay.”

Henry nodded and looked from Regina to Emma and made a face, “Ewwww...”

Emma and Regina’s gazes met, “Did we do something?”

Henry waved his hand in front of his face, “Stop thinking so loudly. Okay...” He kissed Regina’s cheek, “I’ll go get my stuff.” And he was gone from the room.

Regina stood and turned towards Emma, “Were you thinking about...”

“Ah... I take the fifth.”

Regina pursed her lips, “No United States Constitution here Em.”

“Were you?”

Regina cleared her throat, “I’ll go tell Doc we’re about to leave.”

Regina left the house as fast as her son had left the room and Emma rolled her eyes, “Yep, nothing alike. Another win for nurture...” Emma chuckled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Snow came in through the back door of their grand room hearing laughter. James cleared his throat and the woman in pink and Red in her red cloak looked up. Red bowed just a bit, “Queen Snow White, King James... may I present. Galinda was it?”

The woman in pink smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Glinda actually. But, close enough.”

Snow took the lead with a smile, “And to what do we owe this visit Glinda?”

“It’s a...” 

Phelan appeared from out of nowhere and smirked, “Vacation?”

Everyone stared back at her with blank looks on their faces. “Yeah, didn’t think that would translate. You’re on a walkabout. Taking a little time from well, whatever you’re taking it from?”

Glinda nodded, “Yes, yes, indeed I am. You call it a-- vacation?” Phelan nodded. “I am Glinda.”

Phelan raised her eyebrows, “Guess Baum wasn’t quite as inventive as we all thought.” She chuckled, “Ah, I’m Phelan, but everyone calls me Wolf.”

Glinda narrowed her eyes as they shook hands, “You suffer from Lycanthropy. If you would like I can cure you of it.”

Phelan regarded Glinda, “Ah, no, no thanks. Red, I thought we were going to meet for an early supper at the Inn?”

Red smiled and put her arm through Phelan’s. “I apologize Wolf. I just got caught up talking with Glinda.”

Phelan smirked again, “Ah Red Riding Hood, always about the gossip.” 

“I am not.”

“And the pretty ladies.”

“Wolf... I... I am not.”

“Are too.”

They left the grand room throwing am nots and are toos back and forth. Snow rolled her eyes and James shook his head. Glinda turned to the two rulers. “Your subjects seem very... happy here.”

Snow nodded, “That’s all we want. For everyone to prosper and find their happiness in Happily Ever After. Just as we have. So, are you hungry?”

“I could eat a bit if you have enough.”

James laughed, “Oh, we always have enough. Come. Eat. You can tell us why you wear quite so much pink.” James jumped a little as Snow elbowed him in the gut. “What. It’s a valid question. Why are you covered in pink?”

Glinda seemed to look towards the great beyond as she took a breath, “Pink goes good with green.”

oOOOOo

“Finally we’re doing something.”

Elphaba waved her hand and Baelfire’s lips disappeared. He freaked out, pawing at them and making unintelligible noises until Elphaba silenced him with a look. “You get use of your mouth back once we’re done. It’s not permanent. Amateurs, I’m working with amateurs.”

They snuck down a dingy dark hallway and carefully peeked around a corner. Baelfire put his fingers up to his lips again, but dropped them when Elphaba shot him another look. They walked down the hall, “You all think that I’m some green freak right. No power. No spine. Just because I am quiet in your and our co-conspirators presences and don’t wish to... give in to my baser urges with you, that all means nothing. Now... sshhh...”

Baelfire stared daggers at Elphaba, but was finally resigned to having no voice. And they were finally where they needed to be. They both looked through the bars down at the quite unconscious and very big Gruff. “So, that’s a troll huh. Big guy.” She put her hands over the lock of the cell and closed her eyes for a moment. The door popped open. “You’re up Bael, let’s get him out of here.”

Between the two of them they managed to drag the very large troll out of the cell.

oOOOOo

“What did you trade for my freedom.”

Emma’s shoulders shook with laughter. She struck her flint and started the fire. “Ah Regina, first time we’ve really been alone in...”

Regina wasn’t smiling, “Whatever it is...”

Emma held up a hand as she cut off Regina, her laughter gone, “Don’t finish that sentence. Don’t tell me that you’re not worth it. Alright. Alright. Look. I’m sweaty, and tired, and... I’ll be back. Don’t... just...” Emma shook her head and walked towards the trees leaving Regina in the clearing.

oOOOOo

A young man in a guard’s uniform came running into the dining room just as Snow, Glinda and James were sitting down. He saluted and then spoke in an out of breath voice, “There... He escaped. Somehow. I was, and then, and...”

James stood and put a hand on the guard’s shoulder. “Just take a breath and tell us. Who escaped?”

“Gruff. And...” The guard shook his head, “They have no idea how. The door wasn’t broken, and no one saw them or anything.”

Glinda had stood and spoke up, “Perhaps I could be of assistance. I have seen all sorts of magics in my life.”

Snow and James conferred through a look and Snow nodded. “Alright. Alright. Let’s go.”

oOOOOo

“You didn’t come back. I was going to apologize when you came back Em--”

Emma sat staring at the glittering water of the lake she’d found. “Don’t.”

Regina sat next to Emma, “Will you stay with Snow and James then?”

“No.”

Regina frowned, “Then whe--”

“I’m not angry with you Regina, it’s more... complicated than that. I thought that, hey, this is Happily Ever After, it’ll be simpler. It’s not.”

“And your promise is complicated?”

Emma turned her head and stared at Regina for a long second. She stood and brought Regina up with her, and then without a word swept Regina off her feet and into her arms and with a heave dropped her off the slight rise and into the water.

Regina sank for a second she was so surprised, but quickly came to the surface, sputtering. When her eyes cleared she blinked up at a smirking Emma, “Wha? Why did you...”

Regina didn’t get to finish her question and had to move out of the way as Emma jumped into the water as well, swamping Regina again. “Swan--”

Emma laughed and pulled Regina towards her, treading water. She kissed the dark haired woman, “I love you.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, “I loved you the moment before you drenched me. Now, I’m not so sure of my feelings for you Miss Swan.” Emma smiled, “Why did you soak me?”

Emma looked up at the sky, “It’s a beautiful night. A gorgeous lake, gorgeous company... and, ask me again.”

Regina held onto Emma and slowly kicked her feet in a circle to stay above water. “Are you sure?” Emma nodded and Regina asked a question that was slight different from before. “DOes what you promised them have to do with Henry? Or children?”

“No.”

“Marriage?”

“No. Definitely no. Only you Regina.”

Regina floated closer, they were body to body. “Nothing that would result in your death?”

“No.”

Regina nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

Regina paused, “Will you tell me one day?”

Emma groaned, “I hope I will never have to, but-- yes.”

Regina pushed back a lock of Emma’s soaking wet hair, “Is it that bad?”

“No-- it’s just something I hope will never happen. It’s not something that I want to do. So, should we get out and have something to eat?”

Regina smiled, “Not quite yet. I have you just where I want you...” And just under the water kissed the hollow of Emma’s neck.

oOOOOo

Glinda stood in front of the door and studied it. She lay her hand on it. Paying no attention to the two sets of eyes on her.

She mumbled for a moment under her breath and when she opened her eyes she looked a bit confused, “I-- recognize the magic. I think, but I cannot recall from where.”

“So, it was magic?”

Glinda took a step back, her hands daintily at her sides. “Yes. I will-- meditate on where I have felt the power before. Of course, if the offer of a meal still stands I am quite hungry still.”

Snow took Glinda by the arm and led her up the stairs from the dungeon as James stayed behind and gave orders to the guards. Where to start looking for Gruff, etc. “Of course the offer stands. Will you tell us of the kingdom where you hail from?”

“I’d be delighted to.”

oOOOOo

As three people stepped through the door of Maleficent’s castle Elphaba took off the spell on Baelfire’s mouth.

He lunged for Elphaba, swearing at her and calling her every name he knew.

It took three of Maleficent’s servant guards to pull him off Elphaba, who said nothing back to him. Simply stood and went to her rooms in her wing.

It was Belle who appeared an hour or so later. She gave the door a knock and stepped in. “Maleficent isn’t happy.”

Elphaba didn’t look up from the book she was reading. “Nothing I did was permanent. He was uncomfortable for a brief time.”

Belle put her hands on her hips, “Now I know you’re holding back your anger. Because every time he opens his mouth I want to slap him, or stab him.”

Elphaba looked up at the red head, “You’re all a bunch of lily livered cowards playing at evil.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed and went cold, “I assure you-- greenie-- I am playing at nothing. We were sent to another world for thirty years at least, and then brought back. Except for my love. I don’t remember anything from the other world where we supposedly were, but I do know that The Evil Queen -- Regina, she is the only one who has enough to kill my love and for that I will flay her alive and slowly drain her power.” She paused, “I wouldn’t need help if she hadn’t cast some sort of spell on the weak minded of Happily Ever After. Some of them even seem to love her. But, no matter what I have to do, no matter who I have to ally with I will to get my revenge.”

Elphaba frowned at the shorter woman. “But, you seem like... don’t you have friends on the other side?”

Belle made a face, “I do. And if they get hurt I will be sad. It is also why Maleficent doesn’t trust me. But, none of that matters.”

Elphaba put her book aside, “Perhaps you aren’t the babe in the woods I thought you were.”

Belle sat down in front of Elphaba, “So, what’s your plan then?”

“Oh, I don’t have a plan.”

Belle narrowed her eyes at Elphaba, “Then why in the world do you go outside in this cold?” She stood and held her hands in front of her chest, “Alright. You don’t trust me yet either... but, when you do... I can be an ally.”

Elphaba watched Belle go for a moment, then pushed her glasses up her nose and picked back up her book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Yeah, I’ve never actually seen the Wicked Musical, so, ah... I didn’t know that my story actually works better than I first thought it would... (I won’t spoil what I just found out from too much YouTube-age for those who plan to see the show at some point at some location). So I guess that my Elphaba and Glinda really are more Musical than Book.

“Grumpy. Where’s Happy going?”

Grumpy glanced from one side to the other to see if there were any Royal soldiers loitering around them. “He’s checking the border.”

“Really.”

Grumpy put down his ax, “Yep. Your Mom’s orders. See that Mountain. She Wants us to keep an eye on it, and on the people on it.”

“But it’s only one side of the border. What about the other sides?”

Grumpy clapped Henry on the back, “That sonny boy, is the same question I had. One day you’re gonna be a great leader Henry.”

Henry made a face, “I’m not gonna be the King, ‘cause Emma totally would never be Queen, and nobody like Mom enough for her to be Queen again, ya know...”

Grumpy glanced around, “That’s too bad. Because you-- she-- and even the Witch would be better than Snow and James.”

Henry frowned, “But you’re Snow White’s friend and guard and stuff.”

“True, true, and I will stand by her until she takes her last breath. But she is a much better rebel vagabond then Queen.” He paused, “But, enough about things that will never happen. I need help chopping wood. Now, where can I find someone to do that.” Henry rolled his eyes, “How ‘bout you Strengthy?”

Henry smiled at his nickname, “Okay, okay,” he paused, “Do you think my Mom and Emma are doing okay?”

“Oh, those two can take care of themselves.”

oOOOOo

They were making good time. Mostly in silence. It was a weird silence. Both uncomfortable and comfortable to both of them. But, as with all silences it, it had to be broken. The sun was nearly to it’s zenith when Emma asked Regina, “What’s your favorite color?” Emma pointed at Regina, “Black is not a color.”

“Hazel...”

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina, “Cute. Real color.”

“Green then.”

“Why?”

Regina glanced over at Emma with a quizzical look on her face, “It’s a color. There’s not why. Yours?”

“Don’t have one.”

Regina changed her look to one of incredulity. “Everyone has a favorite color. Not even brown?”

Emma chuckled and bumped Regina’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

They were silent again, and this time it was a bit more of a comfortable silence. Regina gave a shot at the questioning. “Edward or Jacob.”

Emma laughed, “Oh, definitely the muscly wolf all the way. Just don’t tell Phelan I said that. The other guy was a creepy stalker guy. Never liked Angel or Spike either.”

Regina paused mid stride after Emma’s answer and turned towards the blonde, “You-- saw the movie?”

Emma cleared her throat, “Ah... can I say that I was after a bail jumper who, ah... escaped into the theatre?” Regina gave Emma a look and Emma shrugged, “Yeah, I saw it. Whole thing.”

Regina moved over and threaded their two hands together and they started walking down the dirt road again, “You were born in Happily Ever After, but it’s never been your home, do you miss the US? Movies, TV...”

“...Fast Food?” Regina nodded, “Nah-- I mean, who wins, Romney, Santorum, the crazy amphibian, Obama. What do that Red Sox do after the end of last season? Do they ever make another Superman movie that doesn’t suck? And, I miss Tank Tops... non-organic fabric. Apparently wool makes me itch.”

Regina was silent for so long that Emma squeezed her hand. “Hey. That last thing was a joke. And really, what did I have there. Nothing that I don’t have here. Look at me Regina.” Regina finally did. They’d stopped again in the middle of the road. Emma cupped Regina’s cheek, “What’s your favorite apple?”

“Emma...”

Emma cut her off with a kiss, then asked the question again, “What’s your favorite Apple?”

“Honeycrisp...”

“Me too...” She paused, “Now, let’s get a move on it and find your mysterious inn so I can ravish you properly.” Regina wasn’t moving. “Look, the whole color thing, that was a metaphor, or maybe an allusion... anyway. I don’t have a favorite color, and I love you because I love you. Deal with it.”

“I...”

Emma hurfed and pulled Regina along with her down the road, “You can either say... Thank you... or say that you love me too.”

“I love you too Emma. I do.”

Emma blew out a breath, “Is that what I have to do, get some foofy hatted guy in this place to say religious sounding things over our heads. Or step on something and marry you.”

“That’s Judaism.”

“So, whatever you want. Marry me.”

oOOOOo

Glinda looked out one of the tower windows and spoke to the person coming up the stairs. “Something’s coming.”

Snow stopped next to Glinda, “Ah, yes. That would be Regina... she’s... complicated.”

Glinda glanced over at Snow White, “That sounds like a story.”

“It is, it’s a long story. Involves two worlds... the woman that’s Regina’s... companion-- lover. She’s my daughter. And Regina was the one who made it so that we had to...” Snow shook her head, “Practically throw her into the world all alone. But, no matter what I do, I cannot get Emma to realize that she’s just part of Regina’s-- new-- evil... wicked... plan.”

“Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?”

Snow frowned, “Excuse me?”

Glinda shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her. “Sometimes you can’t anticipate the disasters, you just have to deal with them as they come.”

Snow gave Glinda a look, “Glinda, may I ask... why are you really here?”

Glinda was silent, just gazing out the window. “I’m looking for someone I lost--” Glinda paused, “No, not lost. I let go... I had a choice and was too scared to make the one my heart wanted.” She glanced over at Snow, “Brains are overrated. That’s what you should do... go with your heart. This Emma, she’s your daughter, trust her even if you don’t trust Regina.”

Snow put a hand on Glinda’s arm, “I hope you find-- who-- you’re looking for.”

Glinda shook her head, “Even if I do, it may be too late.”

oOOOOo

“Stop whistling--” Elphaba ignored the Sheriff of Nottingham. Everyone in Maleficent’s little band did.

“I said Stop!” He towered over Elphaba. They were in the library. Elphaba sat in her window seat that looked down the mountain and calmly looked up at the nearly purple in the face man.

“Sheriff, I have a temper-- and am green--” She raised an eyebrow, “Try to stop me from whistling.”

The Sheriff of Nottingham stared at ELphaba for a long moment, then turned on his heel and left the library. Elphaba chuckled and blinked in surprised. She hadn’t laughed a laugh and felt quite so... free and almost happy in so, so long. Not since... She shook her head and looked back down at her book. 

That was one advantage this different world had over Oz and the Emerald City. A whole new bunch of reading material for Elphaba.

oOOOOo

“What are you doing?” Red rested her chin on top of Phelan’s head. “Writing?”

Phelan rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to look up at Red. “Wanna try that again. This time sound like you believe I can write my ABCs?”

Red smiled and kissed Phelan’s nose, “What are you writing?”

“Everything. Before I forget it. Not doing a great job of it, but...”

Red picked up a piece of paper and read off of it, “The young Cesario spoke to the dark haired Olivia. Talking of how if he were the Duke Orsino he would sit at her gates until she acknowledged him.” Red paused, “Ah... okay.”

Phelan handed Red a different piece of paper. “This one’s non-fic.”

Red read. “On April 19th, 1775, on the green of the town of Lexington in the colony of Massachusetts no one knew who fired the first shot, but it was one that was eventually heard all around the western world. It would do everything from freeing the colonies to become their own country to putting France in such dire financial straits that they had their own revolution.”

Red frowned as Phelan took back the papers and put them in their piles. “I still don’t know why you’re doing this?” She picked up another sheet of paper, “Executive, Judicial, Legislative Branch? None of whatever this is matters anymore Wolf.”

Phelan put her quill down and turned to face Red. “Honestly I suck at it, but... something...” She shrugged, “I was once on Lexington green. It was two hundred thirty six years later. And I was a wolf-- that’s how I could get out of the town when the humans couldn’t. It’s an okay statue, and the green looks like every other Maine or Massachusetts town green, but... anyway. I just have this feeling that I should do it.”

Red shook her head, “I was about to head to the palace.”

“Say hi to Snow for me.”

Red gave Phelan a kiss, then got her cloak and left for the palace.

Phelan went back to work, though she switched from the writing to the drawings of things only she and the others who remembered Storybrooke would ever recognize.

She managed not to jump when a face appeared in the mirror off to the side of the room. It was Mrs. Malifin... Maleficent. “Wolf.”

Phelan paused before she looked over with a smirk, “Hey now, that’s a better picture than Facetime.”

Maleficent shook her head, “I know not of what you speak, but, I have a proposition for you.”

Phelan turned back to the drawing, trying to remember how the hell spark plugs actually worked, not to mention what they were actually for. “No.”

Maleficent’s head in the mirror smiled, “You haven’t heard--”

“No. Leave me be Maleficent.”

Maleficent’s face seemed to get sharper and closer. “You are not this-- a domesticated dog... join me. You’re the Big Bad Wolf-- you terrify piglets and nearly kill grandmothers.” Maleficent boomed, “Take your rightful place at my side.”

Phelan turned to the mirror, her arm coming around a second later and a second after that the paperweight exploded the mirror into a thousand shards.

Phelan growled, baring her teeth. “No means no.”

There was a cough behind Phelan and she turned, still half wolfed out. It was Granny. Phelan closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before she opened them again. “Sorry ‘bout the mirror.”

“It’s a mirror. You said no to her.” Phelan nodded. “I’m surprised.” Phelan shrugged, “Why are you doing all this, why are you letting yourself be... domesticated-- why not just say yes to that witch, and take my granddaughter with you. She’d go in a moment, faster even.”

Phelan stood, “Regina’s curse, the one that none of you remember, well, I remember all of it, as well as my life here. And, her curse was my second chance. I’m not gonna screw it up here this time.”

Granny pointed a finger at Phelan, “Make sure you don’t or-”

Phelan smirked, “You’ll put rocks in my belly and dump me in the nearest water source?”

Granny ignored Phelan’s dig, “What are you working on? There’s a very large mess of metal and wood in my yard.”

Phelan regarded Granny, “You serious?”

Granny raised her eyebrows, “Like a heart attack.”

Phelan chuckled, “In that case, follow me. It’s easier to show you what I have so far than try and explain it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What-- why are we stopping Regina? It’s pouring rain out here. We can see the Inn...”

“Scared of a little rain?” Regina didn’t let Emma answer. Pulling the woman to her, their lips meeting.

When they finally separated the rain seemed to be evaporating as it hit their faces. Regina took a hold of Emma's hand. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Emma frowned as they walked towards the Inn’s front door, “Ready?”

Regina pushed through the door and all eyes went to them. A voice from by the serving bar spoke, “Regina? Daughter?”

Regina’s mouth dropped open, “Father?”

Emma frowned, as a large bear of a man enveloped Regina in a crushing hug, nearly knocking Emma to the ground in his rush. He was quite solid for a man who was supposed to be dead.

“My daughter is home... Regina.” He took a step back, his hands still on her shoulders, “A feast, we should have a...”

Regina patted her father’s hands, “Father... we’ll only be here for the night, then we must go onto the castle.”

“We?”

Regina stepped from her father’s arms and pulled Emma to her side. “Emma Swan, my father, Henry. Is...” Regina took a breath, “I was expecting mother to be here...” she trailed off, not saying that she hadn’t been expecting him to be in her childhood home since she’d been the one to kill him.

Before Henry could answer Regina’s spoken question a woman with salt and pepper hair that looked quite like Regina stuck her head out of the door to the kitchen, “Henry. We have customers to serve. Get in here now...”

It seemed that nothing would spoil Henry’s good mood, “Ilsabil... Ilsabil... our daughter’s home. Regina’s home.”

Ilsabil gave Regina a look, up and down, then her eyes went back to Henry. “Food Henry. To those who want it.”

Henry gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and quickly went back to the kitchen.

Emma frowned and spoke softly to the stunned dark haired woman, “Regina... your father’s dead.”

“I.. he...” She looked down at her hands, “It was the only way to get the dark curse to work correctly. The heart of someone I... so, I took his heart. Em...”

Emma caught Regina as she nearly fainted, and helped her over to a bench. “We’ll figure this out. Just like we figured out Rump, and how to break the curse. ‘Kay? Nod for me Regina.”

Regina nodded.

“Uh... can I ask the story?”

Regina watched as her father came out of the kitchen with plates of food. Deposited them and went back in. “Ah... my mother and father lived here. It wasn’t much of a life, but the forest kept them fed and travellers through the forest kept them busy enough. It was just the two of them. My father thought they were both happy. He was happy. One day he was out looking for deer, or something for the dinner plate. Ah, he came upon an injured bird, a sparrow, who could talk, apparently the sparrow was an enchanted prince. He could have killed the sparrow, but he let him go, and so the sparrow gave my father a wish. But...” 

Regina smiled a little as she watched her father exit and enter the kitchen with food and plates again, “...he couldn’t think of anything. I guess he had nearly everything he’d ever wanted. He told my mother of his meeting with the sparrow and she told him he should have wished for something. He explained that he couldn’t, and she came up with something for him. A stone castle. She didn’t like their little inn. She made him go back with his bow and the sparrow granted the wish for my father. But... after they’d lived in the castle awhile she wanted more. To be king... then to be Emperor, then to be Pope.” Regina paused, “Everytime my father went back and the sparrow granted the wish. Finally my mother demanded that she wanted to be like God.”

Regina shook her head, “My father went and asked the sparrow for it. But, instead of granting the wish the sparrow asked my father a question. What he wanted.”

Regina had fallen silent. Emma put a hand on Regina’s thigh and Regina looked up, “He wished for you? A daughter?”

Regina nodded, “The... the sparrow said that he could do it, but that there would be no more Pope’s lodgings, Pope’s trappings, that he and mother would live in the inn again. My father agreed to it...”

Emma nodded, “That’s why your mother hates you. She carried you for nine months, raised you for years, even though she never wanted children.” Regina nodded back, mute. Emma closed the distance, squishing onto the chair next to Regina. “So, you were prepared to face her wrath so that we could have a night in a bed.” Emma pulled Regina to her, “Oh Regina...”

“And, hey... your father’s here.”

Regina stared at Henry as he came through the kitchen door and headed for the two women, “What if it’s a trick? And why doesn’t he remember me killing him, or the other things I’ve done, made him do?”

Emma kissed the side of Regina’s head, “If he’s a clone, or a robot, or a re-animated corpse or whatever,” that coaxed a small chuckle from Regina, “then we’ll deal with it. ‘Til then.”

Henry stopped in front of the two women, his hands on his hips, “Well.”

Emma frowned, “Well... what?” She looked between Regina and her father.

Henry narrowed his eyes at his daughter, “You know what young lady.”

“Uh...”

Henry threw his arms open, “Have you made her an honest woman of her yet?”

Emma cleared her throat and chuckled. Regina was still stunned silent, so Emma answered for the former Queen. “Ah, no, she hasn’t, not quite. But... I bet that you’re invited when we do.”

Henry started to say something, but was cut off when Ilsabil threw down two plates. “You’ll want a room of course. Last room on the right on the second floor if that’s good enough for you.”

Ilsabil glanced at Emma, “I could have been.. a queen.. or more if it wasn’t for this... woman. So, don’t let her hold you back girl.”

Ilsabil stomped back towards the kitchen. Henry winced. “I’m sorry. Regina, Emma...” and went after his wife.

Emma moved the food around on her plate and leaned towards Regina, whispering, “Ya think it’s poisoned?”

Regina looked over, surprised, and then a small smile came to her lips, mirroring the one on Emma’s. “Sorry about that. Somehow she’s-- Even though my father tried his best with me... I guess my track record means that I got more of her than him in me.”

“Family is family because we don’t get to choose it. Would you choose Snow?” Regina made a face and Emma brushed Regina’s still wet hair out of her eyes. “And, I think that you have just enough of each of them. Do you-- do you want to stay here with him until I get back with Maine the dog?”

“No... no...” She stood and pulled Emma up as well. “Let’s skip the food, and... see how many beds are in the room my mother gave us.” Emma chuckled, “Anyway, my father-- at least, he used to-- makes the breakfast.”


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent stretched. It was a good day.

She glanced over at the window of her room, the best in the castle, where the Sheriff of Nottingham stood, probably pouting.

She got up to join him, “She is the key to all of this Sheriff. As we speak she’s flying on her little broom to set the other parts of our plan in motion.” Maleficent looked out at the sun, “Actually she’s probably on her way back.”

The Sheriff turned, “The... exciting parts.”

Maleficent laughed, “Oh yes... very exciting.”

oOOOOo

“Who put the protection spell over your kingdom?”

James looked up from his desk, he’d thought he was the only one awake. Snow tended to sleep in more often than not, the little on in her taking it out of her. “We don’t have any.”

Glinda rubbed her fingers together, “I can feel them. They are quite strong in places. Although, in other places they’re quite thin.”

James grumbled, “Regina.” He looked up at Glinda, “Can you take them down?”

Glinda frowned, “Why would I want to do that your majesty?”

James shook his head as he stood, “You don’t know her. She should be dead in the ground for all she’s done. But that child...” He blew out a breath, “Little Henry, if it weren’t for him and how he defends her, even with his life. If not for him we’d been rid of that witch the second we... woke up from wherever she sent us.”

“Hmmm...”

“So,” James paused in front of the thinking Glinda. “Will you take them down. We don’t need magic to defend Happily Ever After. That much I know.”

“I don’t know.”

James tilted his head to one side and rested his hand on his sword hilt, “Call it re-payment for our hospitality.”

Glinda frowned for a long moment. Then took out her wand and closed her eyes. Chanting to herself. She gave a look to James. “They’re down.”

oOOOOo

Regina was mid bite when the feeling hit her. Her gaze looked south, towards Snow and James’ castle. Even though all she could see was the wall of the inn. Both Emma and Regina’s father looked worried. It was Emma who spoke, “What’s wrong?”

Regina stood. “WE have to go. Father-- do you have any horses?”

Henry stood as well with a shake of his head, “No, you know that Regina.”

A swarthy looking man laughed from the corner, “I could loan you mine, for a price.”

Regina strode over to him and pushed him up against the wall.

One hand around his throat, the other over his heart. “Do you know who I am?” The man quickly nodded, “Good. For your horses I will give you back your life.” She quirked an eyebrow, “A fair trade?”

She let the man go and he slid down the wall, nodding as he went, “Yes, yes, my Queen.”

Regina gave a nod and grabbed Emma’s arm, “We’ll come back for... everything.” She spared a glance towards her father as if he’d disappear the second she left the inn. “We’ll be back.”

Henry nodded, “Good luck my daughter.”

Regina gave a curt nod and they were outside. Regina climbed onto one of the horses and looked down when Emma didn’t immediately get up onto the other one. “What. So soon you forget who I am?”

“Ah, no... my rider’s more Shaq than Leprechaun.” She finally manged to get into the saddle, “As for what you did in there...” Emma smirked, “It was kinda hot... Snow and James’ castle?”

Regina nodded and without another word they were both off at a nearly a run.

oOOOOo

“Morning Wolf.” Red chuckled, “Did you know you’re purring.”

Phelan rolled over and narrowed her eyes at Red, but softened her words with a smile. “Wolves don’t purr we--”

The rest of whatever she was going to say got cut off as the door to their bedroom flew open. “Wolf, I’ve figured out--” Granny raised her eyebrows, “Wolf-- what big bre...”

Red managed to cut her grandmother off in time, “Grandmother. Wha-- what do you want?” Red pulled the covers up over both she and Phelan. All the way to their chins.

“Ah, yes,” she pushed her glasses up her nose, “I figured out how to get your contraption working.” She glanced at Phelan. “But perhaps we will talk about it after breakfast.”

She backed out of the room, closing the door and Red hurfed out a breath. She looked over at Phelan, “Why are you smiling? She just...”

“She loves you-- and apparently she’s my engine building partner now. We can embrace it, her, or we can run away.”

Red pursed her lips, “Well, when you’re done with that metal and wood monstrosity outside-- a lock for our door if you would?”

Phelan kissed Red, “You got it.”

oOOOOo

Elphaba landed and started towards her rooms. Maleficent got to her before she even got out of the courtyard. “It’s done, my part is done. I’d like to go rest-- The Sheriff is not light.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes, “Escape into your books?”

Elphaba nodded, “Yes. After ferrying your-- Sheriff to his troops. I need something to cleanse my mind and my nose. If there’s nothing else.”

Maleficent moved fast, taking the broom from Elphaba’s hand, “I’ll take that.”

Elphaba shook her head, “All you’ll be able to do with it is sweep. Look. Happily Ever After’s under attack from all sides. The Sheriff’s troops on the west, Cyclops from the east, Goliath with Belle at his side from the north and...” Elphaba shook her head, “Narissa.. the dragon who makes you seem compassionate, from the south. Torching your enemy’s castle.” She took back her broom, “Or your enemy’s lover’s mother’s castle.” Elphaba left Maleficent standing there.

oOOOOo

The two horses ran together. Emma glanced over at Regina, “What happened?”

Regina glanced over at Emma, then back to the trail, “Now you ask me that? Now that we’re nearly there?”

“What happened?”

“The protection spell I put over the entire kingdom. I felt it fall.”

The gates to the palace and its grounds appeared. When the guards saw them coming they stepped in front of the gates. But then they saw that neither woman or horse was going to stop, and they cranked open the gates, getting far out of the way. Emma threw a thanks over her shoulder as they flew by.

The horses came to a halt on their own as Emma and Regina got to the palace stairs. They both dismounted and Emma had to jog to keep up with Regina’s purposeful strides. She marched into the great room and right up to King James, took him by the collar, and threw him into his own throne on the dais. “You idiot.”

Snow started to try and get in between Regina and James, but Emma held her back, “She’s going to...”

“Shhh...”

“You call yourself a King. You want to know why Maleficent hadn’t attacked Happily Ever After yet?”

James rearranged himself in his throne, he’d landed quite sideways, and tried to look royal. “Because she knows that she cannot beat us.”

Regina put one hand on each of the throne’s arm rests and leaned down so she was nose to nose with James. “No, idiot, because she couldn’t get through the protection spell. MY spell.”

James tried to sit up straighter, but Regina didn’t move. “Look Regina... I’m supposed to just trust that you’re not working with her. Trust that you have the best interest of Happily Ever After in mind?”

“I’m not working with her. For whatever... insane reason... I chose to try and work within your damn world instead of taking Emma and Henry away with me.” She glanced back at Emma, “Guess I have some of my father in me after all huh?”

A guard came running in, “A-- a dragon. The southern forest. It’s burning. It’s all-- burning.”

Regina whirled, her mouth open to ask the question, but Emma voiced it first, “What about the forest north of us here?”

The guard shook his head, “No, not yet.”

Glinda entered, “The north is being attacked by a large giant. The west, an army, the east, another large giant, this one with only one eye.” Her gaze went to Regina. “It was your protective spell.”

Regina stared at Glinda from the royal dais, her hands on hips and looking every bit a ruler as James looked very unlike one. “And the dragon.”

“Yes.”

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, “We can’t let her get past the palace.”

Emma queried, “Her?”

Regina nodded, walking down the dais’ stairs. “Narissa. A very ill tempered witch dragon. Lost her kingdom many, many years, centuries ago. I don’t know how long exactly. We need catapults, bows, and your best archers, oh, and pits of fire along the southern wall. But, don’t let anyone fire at her yet, and try to keep the preparations as... usual looking as you can... uh, guard. I don’t know your name.”

“Clark your highne--- ah... it’s Clark.”

Both Emma and Regina shared a look and Emma smiled a little, “Prepare your men Clark. There will be deaths today.”

Phelan, Red and Granny appeared in the doorway as Regina and Emma were exiting. “Phelan-- Wolf, whatever.. good. I need one of your hairs-- your real hair.” She paused by Glinda as she was about to leave the great room. “You made the wrong choice-- whoever you are-- I may not be the best person in Happily Ever After, but you’ve just unleashed hell on this kingdom.” She got in one last shot, “Hope that makes you happy.”

The great room fell eirely silent. Only Snow, James and Glinda in it. James went to a window and looked out, “I... damn.”

James and Snow’s gazes met, “Okay. Regina’s right. Arrows and catapults will slow her down, but you know the one thing that’ll kill her. My sword.”

Snow caught James’ arm before he could leave the room, “Come back Prince Charming. For our baby.” James swung Snow into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. “I love you Snow White. For always and forever.” He put Snow down and put his hand on Snow’s belly, “You too in there kiddo. I’ll be back. Just get Regina to get Narissa to land outside the palace somewhere and I’ll finish the job for her.” James smirked at that, “Cut off her head with my sword.”

“Narissa’s?”

James chuckled, “Sure, yes, yep, that’s who I meant the whole time. And, tell Regina that I’m trusting her with my life up there.”

“I will.” Snow didn’t quite let James go, and kissed him again, “I love you too James.”

And with that he inclined his head towards Glinda and was gone.

Snow stood in the room for another moment, her hand on her pregnant belly, then turned and started up the stairs to the southern walls.

Glinda looked towards the west, then east. She shook her head, “My mess. I should help clean it up. East first I guess... East always seems to come first...” and she was gone as well.

oOOOOo

Doc applied a tourniquet to a young man of the Royal Army. “Henry. Stay here.”

“Doc...” He barely stopped himself from stomping his foot. That wouldn’t be the best way to get Doc to take him seriously, “I can help Doc.”

“No.”

One of the Royal Soldiers woke up and started screaming, he’d lost his arm in the fighting with Goliath. Henry waited until Doc and his helper were occupied and then in the blink of an eye he was out the door.

He made a beeline for the fighting, but was knocked down as Goliath threw a soldier backwards into him. Henry landed on a smooth, round rock and picked it up, looking down at it, up to the giant, and back down to it. The bible weren’t his favorite stories, but he knew that one. After a moment he shook his head, he wasn’t that good a shot, but, he was fast, and that gave him another idea.

oOOOOo

Glinda appeared on the eastern border. The royal army wasn’t doing too badly against the Cyclops, but none of those with spears were quite good enough or strong enough to hit the Cyclops’ eye.

But, when one of the throwers hefted another try towards the big monster Glinda took a hold of the spear with magic and with her boost it hit the monster square in the eye. Firmly embedding itself.

Glinda didn’t wait to see what the soldiers did next as the Cyclops crashed to the ground, somehow she knew that the army attacking Happily Ever After on the western border wouldn’t be quite so easy to defeat as the Cyclops.

oOOOOo

James stood on the ground and looked up his castle wall. He faintly heard Regina ordering the first catapults to let loose, then the archers. Fire tinged with all colors of the rainbow, Regina’s spells, flew towards Narissa. Some hit, some missed. None made her pause for long. James found himself impressed that when the fire tipped arrows landed in the forest the fire magically blinked out as well. He mumbled, “Must have been Emma’s idea.”

“It wasn’t, it was hers.”

James looked to one side, then the other. On one side stood Emma, on the other, Phelan. “No... Wolf, you’re guarding Snow and Emma...”

Emma cut him off, “Ruby... sorry, Red’s guarding Snow. And your wife will be fine as long as we do our jobs. Ready?”

James drew his sword, “You’ll be a good Queen.” He glanced up, “Hope she has something mor--”

He fell silent as the biggest, reddest, and brightest fireball he’d ever seen hurtled towards the swooping Narissa. “Right--”

Emma gave him a shove as she and Phelan drew their borrowed swords. “That’s our cue.”

oOOOOo

Henry darted through the trees. Leaving a trail of rope behind him. It was sort of fun. Of course, when Mom and Emma got home it wouldn’t be as fun, he’d get yelled at for sure. But, Grandpa James had taught him that sometimes it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

He tied the rope in a knot that Snow had taught him and then took a deep breath. He hoped that his plan would work as well in Happily Ever After as it had on Hoth for Luke.”

He dashed out from the trees. He wanted Goliath to see him.

Grumpy and Sleepy gave a yell when they saw him. He threw up a hand, the international, and apparently the multi-world signal for stop. It worked, and then everything happened at once. Goliath caught sight of him and ran, or tried to run towards him, but HEnry had used the rope so that any forward movement would cause the rope to tighten, causing the giant to trip. And boy did he trip and face planted just as Henry got out of the way.

Goliath wailed, “Belle, Belle... don’t leave me here Belle.”

Grumpy frowned, “Sleepy, Bashful, scout the woods for Belle. Doc, Sneezy, Happy, help me tie this thing up more securely. Henry...” Grumpy glared at Henry, then slapped him on the back so heavily that Henry stumbled forward a step. “Good job kid. Go with Sleepy and Bashful... find Belle with them.”

oOOOOo

The three on foot got to Narissa just as she was starting to regain her footing. Emma and Phelan quickly threw a rope over her, but it only partially worked. And as Narissa threw out her arms, her claws bared, she managed to get Emma across the gut.

That put James into a frenzy, and he went at Narissa, sword up, but, he never got there. As the stake on Phelan’s side came up he got one of Narissa’s claws across the face and neck.

Emma gave a yell and dove for his sword, pain shooting up and down her body, but the fast, non-injured feet of Phelan got there first. She picked up the sword and jumped directly at Narissa. With a thundering growl that was in no way anywhere near being human she swung and cut Narissa’s head from the rest of her body.

Emma cradled James in her arms one hand on his neck trying to staunch the blood. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry James...”

James coughed, “Prt... protect your mother.”

Emma nodded, “Always James.”

James smiled sadly, “C-can you call me... father?”

“Snow, and your child, they’ll be fine-- Dad.”

James closed his eyes and Phelan put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “We have to get you back to the castle, or you’ll die too Emma.”

Emma put her hand over her mouth and moved suddenly out from under James and to the side, throwing up over and over until she was dry heaving. “I-- I don’t think I can walk.”

Phelan sheathed the dragon slaying sword, “Gotcha covered.”

oOOOOo

Glinda was tired. This Sheriff of Nottingham’s army just kept coming and coming. She was so tired that she’d picked up a sword and was fighting shoulder to shoulder with the Royal Army because her spells were becoming quite hit and miss.

If she could only get to their leader, this Sheriff. She’d seen him through the fighting a couple of times, but she needed to get to him. She had enough left in her for one, perhaps two spells. A Captain bumped into her and she caught him before he could fall to the ground, “Captain... I have a plan.”

oOOOOo

Maleficent stormed into the library. “Show me...”

Elphaba looked up, “You have the power to do that yourself.”

Maleficent thrust a pan of water at Elphaba so hard that some of it splashed onto her dress. She looked down at it for a second, then back up to Maleficent who spoke, “No matter what I do, it will not show me. Two rabbits, a lamb, even a damn goat--”

Elphaba stood there, the pan in her hands, perfectly still except for her cheek that twitched once, twice. “Animals, you... killed them for, for your magic?”

Maleficent looked at Elphaba as if she were insane, “Of course I did. They’re animals. Show me the borders. Now.”

Elphaba frowned and concentrated on the pan. First the ruins of a battle lay scattered in the west. In the middle of it lay a very beautiful, very pink ball gown, and just beyond the battlefield the retreating army of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

“Next.. show me the east.”

Elphaba frowned, still stuck on why the dress felt familiar, but the scene changed to one of a lot of very joyous Royal soldiers and a dead Cyclops.

“South.”

A wavy vision of just outside of Snow and James’ castle came into view. A bloody Phelan carried Emma and James, one over each shoulder. They watched as Regina, Red and Snow appeared.

Phelan waved off Red and instead knelt down next to Emma and winced as Regina pulled back Emma’s shirt and revealed a big claw mark on Emma’s abdomen.

“Next... North... show me North Elphaba.”

But Elphaba paused as another figure appeared by the castle. The clothes, the dress wasn’t as pink as usual, the face looked drawn, and the usually perfectly coiffed hair was all in a disarray, but Elphaba would know that face, eyes, nose, lips anywhere.

“North...”

“I--”

Maleficent gripped Elphaba by the shoulder and agonizing pain rippled through the green witch. “I may not have all my powers for whatever reason, but some are still there. North, show me North.”

The scene turned to one that didn’t cause Maleficent happiness. Belle, hands tied and being dragged between Sleepy and Bashful, Henry right behind them. And Goliath, also quite trussed up were what she saw. Maleficent used her free hand to slap the water, dismissing the vision.

“No, no... NO. It’s that boy... it’s always that damn boy.” She sent another jolt into Elphaba, “We’re going on a little trip with your handy broom. Gulliver.”

Gulliver appeared from nowhere. “Mistress.”

“The broom. All three of us will go... and... deal with the boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Glinda... what?”

Glinda collapsed next to Emma and lay her head against the castle wall. “East and West... safe... but...”

Snow carefully put James’ head back on the ground and made her way to Glinda’s side. “Hey... get another healer out here.” 

One had already started working on Emma’s gashes, and was on his way inside to get bandages. “Yes your highness.”

Glinda tried to wave away Snow’s hand, “No... fine...” She frowned, “A child... a child is dying...”

Snow’s hand went to her own belly, “I feel fine.”

Glinda shook her head, “No...” Her gaze went to Emma and she placed her hand above Emma’s gashes. “Yes.. I can... I can save her, she’s young enough, but...” Glinda shook her head, “I’m weak, I don’t know what will happen. It... it could g-go wrong.” Glinda paused, “It could go... green.”

Regina put her hand over Glinda’s, “I can heal her inside...”

Glinda gave a little shake of her head, “You can’t. It wo-won’t work. It’s your child.” That got everyone’s gazes on the three women, but Glinda paid no attention to Snow’s flashing eyes or Red and Phelan’s mouths dropping open. “You’re the only one who can take the little one though. Take Emma’s pregnancy. Will you?”

“Yes.”

“Regina, it’s just.. we can...”

“Emma. Shut up. Not it, she... Glinda, if you think you can do it without hurting Em.”

Emma spoke up, “Or Regina.”

Glinda put one hand on Regina’s belly and one on Emma’s and closed her eyes. After a long minute when no one moved and they all barely breathed as pink enveloped both of Glinda’s hands. Finally Glinda opened her eyes, “Done.” Then those eyes rolled up in her head and her head lolled to one side.

No one had much time to worry about Glinda as Clark came rushing outside. Half of his hair was singed off and his arm in a sling, but neither facts seemed to phase him as he came to attention. He looked to Snow, “Ma’am...” Then Regina, “Ma’am... ah, Ma’ams. Message via bird... the village, the one with your son Henry in it ma’am, it’s under attack in the North.”

Regina went white, “Henry... we have to--”

Phelan managed to catch Regina before she fell to the ground, “Regina, take my car.”

Emma and Regina stared at her as if she’d grown a second head. “Not funny Wolf.” Emma took Red’s hand and let herself be pulled up, “The horses...”

“I’m serious. It’s in our yard. It’s more like an amusement ride than a car at the moment, but it goes forward, and it’ll get you there faster than any horse in this world.”

Emma frowned, “And we make it go... with what?”

Phelan smiled, “If all those green-ifying crazies in the other world can use fat... so can I...” She shook her head, “Biofuel in Fairy Tale Land. Can’t get weirder than that.”

Emma grabbed Phelan’s face and kissed her, full on the lips. “Thank you. Regina... are you sure you want...”

Regina cut Emma off, “He’s my son Em. Phelan, Red and the castle healers can take care of the pink witch. Let’s go.”

oOOOOo

It was not a good landing for Elphaba. She stumbled to a halt as Gulliver practically threw himself at the two soldiers holding Belle captive, freeing her and yanking her back to where Maleficent and Elphaba were standing.

The center of the village went totally silent. Of all the people who could have stepped forward Maleficent never guessed it would have been the young Henry who did first.

“We’ll stop you Maleficent...”

Maleficent laughed, “You can’t stop me.” Henry frowned as Maleficent waved her hands around. Nothing happened.

Elphaba saw her opening and stepped forward, kneeling so that she was nearer to Henry’s height, “Your name is Henry?”

Henry nodded quickly and swallowed down his fear. “Are you... are you going to hurt me?”

Elphaba suppressed a sigh, “You mean because I’m green?”

Henry frowned, “No, ‘cause, Maleficent wants to hurt my Mom... Moms... and, you came with her. And you’re wearing scary clothes, not happy clothes.”

“Oh.”

“Um... yeah, and why are you green?”

Elphaba’s chin jutted out despite herself, “I was born like this.”

“Oh.” Henry managed to look sheepish instead of afraid for a moment, “Sorry. I just wondered. I mean. Phelan’s all wolf-ish sometimes. And my Mom can make things go poof, and the black smoke and stuff, so I just wondered if someone cursed you or something.”

Elphaba sighed, “No. No curse.”

Henry took a step towards Elphaba, then another and put his index finger through a hole in her dress. “Do you want me to get one of my Mom’s dresses.” His eyes twinkled, “I’m good at giving away my Mom’s clothes.

“Move from him Elphaba.”

Elphaba looked over at Maleficent as the woman stalked towards them. She took a step back as she thought that Maleficent was going to put the pain mojo on her again. Instead Maleficent jerked Henry to her. “You-- you shouldn't exist.” Maleficent’s nose twitched, “I can smell it on you.”

Elphaba frowned, but stayed silent and still.

Maleficent wasn’t done, “Soon, you won’t. Your-- mother-- and her pet blonde whore, they’re no longer on this plane.”

Henry’s eyes went wide, “Mom and Emma are... are de-dead... No, please.”

Maleficent laughed as Henry tried to keep the sobs in, but they bubbled from his chest, tears running down his cheeks, as he repeated no over and over again.

When Maleficent laughed again it bordered on a cackle. Without thought Henry threw his hands out and they were both pushed back a few inches. Everything in the village center stopped again.

oOOOOo

The primitive car crashed through old growth and new, Emma behind the wheel and Regina hanging on for dear life. “Did you feel that?”

Emma ducked as a branch nearly took her head off her shoulders, “No... what?”

Regina rubbed at her chest, “I.. I don’t know. Can this thing go faster?”

“Next time I’ll tell Wolf to make it a Porsche instead of a Model T.”

“What did you promise your mother?”

Emma glanced over at Regina for a moment and nearly got one of her eyes poked out, “Planning on dying today?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I promised to take the throne without drama if they both die.” Emma’s teeth ground together, “I’m halfway there, right?”

There was silence Regina’s seat until Emma slid the car to a stop and got out. Regina put a hand on Emma’s arm to make her stop moving, “I thought... I mean. I thought it was something like, you’d kill me if, if I did something they didn’t like... or...”

Emma grasped Regina’s hand in a death grip, “Never. Good, Evil. Whatever comes, whatever happens I’m at your side.”

“Emma, you’re the...”

Emma cut Regina off, “I’m no white knight, and you know it Regina. I don’t want to lead a kingdom, or a palace staff. I don’t even want to lead our band of merry men, that’s your job. But, they wanted me as their heir. They don’t remember the other world, just this one. And they were dead set on it. I wondered if they were going to kidnap me and hold me in the palace if I kept saying no. I would rather be anything else. But they were going to kill you. Hot iron shoes, dancing spell ‘til you died. That sorta crap. I said that if they let you live I would take the throne after their death with no muss, no fuss.”

Regina pulled Emma closer, “Thank you.” And kissed her. A shower of black, white and red sparkles descended on them and when they broke apart Regina was dressed in her most fearsome black get-up and Emma in a white suit fit for a prince or some US Navy officer. “You’re my white knight.”

Emma was about to tell Regina to change it, the gold braiding was giving her hives already, when they both heard a yell. Neither spoke and both ran towards Henry’s voice.

oOOOOo

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

The voice boomed across the village and beyond and Belle, Elphaba and Maleficent all looked up as Regina in all her Evil Queen splendor stalked towards them and her son.

She had on a midnight black dress that went to the ground and swirled around her feet as if it were alive. Her hair was somehow as long as it had ever been and intricately made up and her eyes. The look in her eyes struck fear into all three women. Though the boy didn’t seem to notice. “Mom! Emma!”

Indeed Emma was behind Regina by a few steps. White pants, a buttoned up white shirt, gold braids on the shoulders and ribbons on her chest. She had a sword at her side and her blonde hair done in a braid at her back.

Their appearance only made Maleficent put the dagger closer to Henry’s throat, “You are powerful Regina, but you are not powerful and fast enough to prevent me from killing him before you can stop it.”

Regina stopped, her eyes going from Elphaba to Belle and finally to Maleficent. She didn’t move or speak. It was Emma who spoke, “You’re not going to win. Not here. You know that.”

Maleficent laughed, “Oh, good doesn’t always win here. I will defeat you.”

Emma tilted her head to one side. “Right, sure... you, alone? Then why do you have two lackeys in tow.” Emma glanced towards Elphaba, “Including your hired gun.”

Elphaba frowned, “No one hired me.”

Emma met Elphaba’s eyes, “Then why are you here?” Elphaba didn’t speak, and Emma didn’t let up, “Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game.”

Elphaba inclined her head, “Voltaire. I’ve always preferred, ‘Prejudices are what fools use for reason’. Or, ‘It is dangerous to be right in matters on which the established authorities are wrong’. Are you the brains of those in... Happily Ever After?”

Maleficent had heard enough. “No more talking. I’ll finish this right n-ggg--mmm...” Her voice was reduced to mumbles and unintelligible sounds. She touched the knife to Henry’s throat, but then that disappeared too. Happy, Sleepy and Doc grabbed Maleficent before she could move. Grumpy wasn’t so lucky with Belle as the small woman struggled and punched, and with a right to Grumpy’s eye and a left to his nose she was off and running through the trees.

Someone laughed. It was a small thing. Barely more than a snort of laughter, an escaped sound that seemed to float in the air. Elphaba gave Maleficent a glance, but the dwarves had her in strong ropes already and she hadn’t counteracted the spell on her mouth. “You haven’t answered my question yet... Emma is it?”

Emma smirked, “If I’m the brains, this little kingdom is screwed. You’re powerful. Still not as powerful as Regina, but...”

“Are we going to test that theory?”

Elphaba met Regina’s gaze and neither looked away. Silence fell over the middle of the village. No one moved, waiting to see if there was going to be quite the explosion or what was going to happen.

Regina took a step forward and Elphaba did as well. They both took another step towards each other and stopped. They were close, either could have touched the other without stretching. It was Regina who put out her hand, and Elphaba stared down at it for a long moment, then back up to Regina’s face. “You give me a sign of peace.”

One side of Regina’s lips curled up, “I want to know how you did that spell on Maleficent.”

Elphaba still didn’t move, “Your son has magic in him.”

“He’s not my son.”

Elphaba frowned, “What?”

Regina glanced over at Henry with narrowed eyes, “Not by birth anyway, and so should have no magic in him at all. We’ll be talking about that later young man.” Regina looked back at Elphaba, “So?”

“If you’re as powerful as your... very shiny white knight... claims, you could use that hand to kill me.”

Regina nodded, “Yes. And you could have done nothing while my son died.”

“I’m not wicked. Not really.”

Regina’s hand was still stuck out towards Elphaba, “For the past thirty years the only way I’ve heard wicked used is as a substitute for... great and awesome.”

Elphaba frowned, but finally she shook Regina’s hand and a good portion of the tension in the village’s center left it.

Regina let go first, “Nice hat.”

“Nice entrance.”

Regina nodded her head towards Maleficent, “Are you as powerful as you look?”

“More.” She paused, “You two were at the castle, with the dragon. Is... what happened to the woman in pink?”

Regina looked Elphaba up and down, “Why?”

“Is she alright?”

Regina looked down at her abdomen and over at Henry for a moment, “No... I left her with friends, but I’m not sure if she’s okay or not.”

Elphaba took a step towards Regina, “Take me to her.”

Regina shook her head, “Today... after enchanting the fire. If I’d had anything left I wouldn’t have needed the car. I have nothing left.”

Elphaba’s eyes went to Henry, “He does.”

Regina bristled, “Don’t you dare touch my son.”

Elphaba made a face, “No, that’s not what... use his power and your focus. Please.”

Emma met Regina’s gaze. “I’ll stay here and help Grumpy and the boys secure Maleficent and Gulliver for transport back to the castle. Go...”

Regina crossed the distance to Emma and kissed her for so long that Grumpy just had to give the two of them a whistle. Regina whispered, “I love you.”

Emma smiled, “Love you too... wait for me to tell Henry about... you know.”

Regina nodded and pulled herself away from Emma. She collected Henry against her leg and took a hold of Elphaba’s arm. “I’ve been thoroughly mush-ified.”

Elphaba tilted her head to one side, “Embrace it. It can only make you a better person.”

Regina took a breath and looked down at Henry. “Any last words young man?”

Henry smirked, “Up, up and away?” and they were gone.

oOOOOo

Snow sat next to James. His cold hand in her hands. “I’m sorry James, so sorry...” She put one hand to her belly, “If this one’s a she, she’ll be Ruth, if he’s a he, James.” She kissed the cold hand and gently laid it down.

Clark held out his hand and Snow accepted the help up. “Thank you Clark.”

The young guard tucked a lock of blond hair behind his ear, “You’re welcome your highness. Is there anything else you need?”

He was cut off and they were both thrown backwards by the arrival of Elphaba, Henry and Regina. Henry was the first one who saw James. “Oh no--” He ran to his grandfather’s side and fell to his knees. He looked up at Snow, “What happened?”

Snow knelt down next to Henry and put an arm around him. “He-- he helped defeat a dragon.”

Henry sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Snow kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay to cry Henry.”

He did. Curling into Snow.

Regina frowned, her gaze going between Elphaba and her son. It was Elphaba who finally gave Regina a literal push. “I’ll be fine, go look after your son.”

Regina joined her son and Snow on the ground and Henry switched from Snow’s shoulder to Regina’s.

Regina and Snow’s gazes battled, and it was finally Regina who gave in and held a hand out, “I’m sorry.”

Snow looked at it for a moment, “Emma?”

“She’s on her way. Snow... What you said to Henry, it applies to you too...”

Snow swallowed once, then twice. She shook her head shortly. “I’m...” Regina didn’t move, “You’re...” She closed her eyes, “I have... I have no one.”

Regina put her hand on Snow’s elbow, “You have us.”

“Regina...”

“We were family once, weren’t we?”

There was a hitch in Snow’s breath, and a tear fell to the ground. Regina put an arm around the younger woman and they sat there like that.

oOOOOo

Elphaba studied Glinda. The blonde woman in pink and Elphaba were alone by the castle wall. Red and Phelan talking nearer to the doorway into the castle, and Henry, Snow and Regina having their moment.

She put her hand on Glinda’s cheek. It was warm. She brushed away a lock of Glinda’s hair, “What’s the worst that could happen. Wakes up, slaps me...”

Elphaba put her other hand on Glinda’s other cheek and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and leaned in for a kiss.

When she finally pulled away Glinda’s eyes were open, a tired smile on her face. “It took you long enough Elphie.”

“What do you...” Elphaba frowned at the twinkle in Glinda’s eyes. “You were awake before I kissed you, and, and you didn’t stop me?”

Glinda smiled and changed position, kneeling on both knees just as Elphaba was, “Of course I was. You revived me when you placed both your hands on my face. But... true love’s kiss is a better story, wouldn’t you say?”

“Wait...”

Glinda kissed Elphaba quiet. “Not this time. I was a coward and all I thought about was being liked, being popular. But, all that mattered in my heart was being liked.... loved, by you Elphie.”

“For whatever reason. You’re blonde, and loud, and so, so much of an extrovert, and yet...” Elphaba shook her head, a small smile on her face, “I do love you Glinda.”

“Gah... you forgot the Gah Elphie.”

Elphaba laughed and just wrapped Galinda in her arms, pulling the blonde witch as close as she could.


	8. Epilogue

**~ About 9 Months Later**

“I’m so happy I could melt...” Galinda gave Elphaba a look and Elphaba smirked, “Too soon?” 

Galinda kissed the smirk off Elphaba’s face. “Much too soon. Are we really going to do this.”

“We could go back.”

Galinda frowned at Elphaba, “Do you want to Elphie?”

“Not particularly, no, but...”

Galinda rested her head against Elphaba, “No buts Elphie, no, this is an even more magical place than Oz. Look.” They both watched the preparations for the second biggest wedding of the century. “I’ve never seen a place that’s just so... happy. Already I can see the wounds of nine months ago healing. Look over there at Snow and that small Grumpy man, and Snow and the guard too. They all seem almost happy. Even Snow and Regina don’t seem to want to kill each other anymore.”

Elphaba shook her head, “Of course Regina’s both her forthcoming child’s mother and great grandmother...”

“Step great grandmother, and Elphaba. I wouldn’t mention that to her.”

Out of nowhere a small form came darting into the garden, only clad in a diaper and crawling like her legs were on fire. Behind her came a laughing Phelan, “Get back here you little terror.” Red lagged behind Phelan, the clothes that were supposed to be on the little girl draped over her arms.

Elphaba took a couple of steps to the side and scooped up the nearly nine month old. “What’re you doing Ruth? Escaping your wolf captor and making a run for the border?”

Ruth laughed and then wriggled, trying to get down again. When she figured out that Elphaba wasn’t going to let go she sighed and her little brain tried something else, “Lay? Lay? Lay?”

Galinda laughed and Elphaba shot her a look, “No playing right now. Here’s your Mom though little one... and your clothes.”

Ruth practically leaped from Elphaba’s arms to Snow’s. Snow ruffled Ruth’s hair, “Thank you Elphaba.”

“Of course. May I suggest a... tracking spell of some sort for when she gets older?”

oOOOOo

Henry was pooped. He kept having to go between the two rooms his moms were in. He smiled to himself. Remembering the first time that he’d called Emma Mom. She’d blinked, a lot, and then hugged him very hard. He hadn’t told Emma or Regina why he’d changed what he called Emma though. He’d just thought that he wasn’t a kid anymore, and whatever kid his moms were going to have, he shouldn’t confuse her by calling Emma... Emma while she was calling Emma Mom or whatever.

Of course, all the adults had read so much more into it, but, what could he do. Adults were crazy. ‘Cept maybe Phelan, she was cool.

He pushed off from the wall, a plan had come to him. He went to Emma’s room first. She was alone and he grabbed her by the hand. He’d had a bit of a growth spurt in the previous nine months and so he dragged Emma down the hall. “Henry?”

Emma wore a white dress that was simple, off the shoulder and per Emma’s instructions didn’t have any of the horribly itchy lace on it. She tried not to trip over it as Henry dragged her into Regina’s room. “Henry, what...”

Regina turned, surprised by the interruption, “Henry... Emma?”

“Wow...”

Regina shook her head, “No, you’re going to be the star of the show, I’m just the very pregnant former Evil Queen.” She looked down at her own dress. It wasn’t as severe as her Evil Queen get up by the style was nearly the same. It also wasn’t black, but a beautiful dark shade of green. And it was flowing, very flowing to accomadate her advanced state of pregnancy. “Dark is slimming, right?”

Emma pulled Regina to her feet and twirled her. “We can wait until you’re... less... if that’s what you want.”

“No, we waited for this, and that, and everything for nine months. Everything from Ruth surviving one day to the next to... no. Today. We do this today.”

“Works for me. You know. I figured it out. What love is, what our love is. It’s from Storybrooke, not here, but...” She closed her eyes, “Pure love is a willingness to give without a thought of receiving anything in return. Peace Pilgrim said it, I think. I was in seventh grade and we had this quote test. I failed it horribly, but... that one I got. Remembered the name.” Emma paused, “I would give you anything Regina, everything.”

“Ah...” Regina didn’t move from Emma’s arms. “I have been working on a spell. To see Storybrooke... or... I guess, Maine in general since Storybrooke shouldn’t be there anymore. After the--”

Emma put her fingers on Regina’s lips, “No. It doesn’t matter. Only the future matters. You winning the Queen-ship, training Maine not to pee where he’s not supposed to. Watching Henry grow into a great young man-- growing old with you. All right here in Happily Ever After.”

“It won’t be that easy. This is Happily Ever After... there’s always another evil around the corner, it’s a Fairy Tale thing.”

Emma nodded, “And we’ll get through all of them... that’s a Fairy Tale thing too. Now, where did... your son get to?”

Regina laughed, “Oh, he’s my son when he’s doing something wrong?”

“Damn straight.”

“I love you.”

Emma smiled, “I love you too... so... ready for our happily ever after in Happily Ever After?”

Regina took in a breath and let it slowly out, “Probably not... but... You, Henry,” She put her hand against her belly, “Jaime... I think I may finally believe it’s real.”

“Gah...” Emma threaded her arm through Regina’s. “Took you long enough.” They stepped out the door. Henry sat against the door petting Maine who was by his side. “Ready to go Henry?”

“Totally.” He stared at Regina’s outstretched hand and after a long pause he took it, “You’ll... um... let go when we get-- um, to people?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Henry, “Young man this is my day...” Emma cleared her throat, “And Em’s day...” All three of them paused in the final doorway. “But... okay.” Regina knelt down with only a bit of trouble, “We’ve been through so much Henry. I love you.”

“Love you too Mom...”

“A kiss?”

Henry kissed Regina’s cheek, “Love you too Emma... I’ll go tell everybody you’re ready.”

Regina and put her hand against her abdomen as she stood. With a groan, “Really, now...”

Emma frowned, “You’re having contractions? We should...”

“Nope. Water is still inside me, so... you’re not getting out of this.”

The music started and after one last look from Emma the two women walked down the aisle between the chairs towards their Maids of Honor and Galinda.


End file.
